un vistazo al diario de Timmy Turner
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: aqui pongo algunas paginas del diario de Timmy Turner y el punto de vista a otras personas y la tercera persona que al seguir los capitulos revelare quien es... porfavor dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola querido Diario….

Tengo que confesarte algo… siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia tres personas… no se si me estoy volviendo loco o por mi edad mis hormonas están algo alocadas o… si es simplemente un gusto pasajero… Son Tootie y Vicky… la tercera persona igual y es un gusto pasajero… pero tengo miedo… Tu eres el único que sabe cuales son mis sentimientos….

Por Vicky yo antes sentía odio y coraje porque me hacia cosas malas y bromas súper pesadas, pero ahora que la veo pasar por la calle, me hace querer que ne vuelva a cuidar.. Esque tal vez ella es mala porque nadie la entiende y tal vez yo la comprendo…

Por Tootie la verdad antes me caia gorda porque era empalagosa y siempre me seguía a casa… pero hoy tengo 16 años y ya pienso otras cosas , pienso que si yo y Tootie estuviéramos juntos seria un poco mas feliz…

La tercer persona… No debo ni quiero escribir su nombre; porque no me pertenece, siento horrible, no se si este realmente enamorado o simplemente solo son estos cambios tan raros en mi… Pero si lo amara… ¡nunca me correspondería! El ama a otra persona y ya están juntos por siempre y para siempre y tengo miedo; miedo a que mis padres y mis amigos no comprendan mis sentimientos y ese es el temor que hay en mi corazón… Les comente a mis amigos y ellos dijieron

-AY! No nos digas es Trixie Tang

Pero no yo ya no laquiero, admito que fue mi "amor" de secundaria pero solo eso, esque la tercer persona me conoce y yo la conozco desde que tengo memoria el conoce mis sentimientos y yo los suyos, me siento atrapado entre mis sentimientos y el que diran nadie sabtra de este amor porque es raro.

El es el único que me mira y me sonríe con ternura e inocencia… es la perdona que cuando roza con mi ropa y yo con la suya siento ganas de abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir…. Y decirle cuanto lo amo pero no puedo; no se que pensar m siento confundido porque estoy enamorado y no lo puedo aceptar….

Ja j aja esto lo hice para distraerme además que me lo pidió un amigo


	2. Chapter 2

22 DE SEPTIEMBRE

QUERIDO DIARIO…

Hoy le comente algo parecido a mis amigos sobre lo que pasaba y su primera expresión fue:

-Es Trixie Tang

Obvio que eso no es cierto la tercer persona no es Trixie Tang es mas cercana a mi mucho mas… pero no todos mis amigos se la pasan diciéndome que es Trixie Tang pero no es ella siempre trato de convencerlos pero no puedo por mas que lo intento

Hoy Trixie Tang me hablo y me pregunto si era cierto lo que decían en el corredor que si me gustaba yo no supe que decir de mi boca salió un

-ah…. Tal vez

Ella me propuso Salir en la tarde pero no se es que es difícil aceptar su petición cuando en realidad no amas a esa persona y bueno no se me haría raro que yo fuera una de las apuestitas de Trixie Tang, ella siempre apuesta con el corazón y amor de los chicos de la escuela todos la tachan de zorra y bueno no puedo negar que lo es, pero tampoco la juzgaría

Le pregunte al respecto a la tercer persona y me dijo

-Si! Al fin tu sueño se realiza saldrás con la chica de tus sueños eso es genial Timmy

AY no puedo creer que el no se de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos de que cuando le hablo me sonrojo o cuando lo miro suspiro es frustrante saber que es un estúpido un lindo y tierno estúpido pero bueno no puedo negar que esto es mas que un lazo de amistad que es mas que decirle buen amigo pero bueno espero y algún día se de cuenta de cuanto lo amo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: En mi familia

23 de Septiembre 2010

Querido diario….

Hoy trate de hablar con mis padres de mis verdaderos sentimientos, obvio que no les dije el nombre, solo les dije que era una persona muy especial en mi vida, mis padres me miraron y me dijeron:

-¿Quién ES la afortunada?

Yo no podía decir quien es tanto podía cambiar de tema como podía dar una pista, y bueno creo que la mejor opción fue la pista y dije:

-Mmmmm un amigo

Papa y mama me empezaron a sermonear… todo eso de que "ya estas creciendo y estas teniendo cambios físicos y mentales" Y BLA, BLA, BLA

Bueno para ser exacto no podía decirles nada de eso lo único que podía hacer es sentarme y escuchar pero por alguna razón salió de mi boca

-¿y si yo fuera diferente?

Dije algo sonrojado, no pude evitarlo era algo que debía decirles algo que deberían comprender ellos me miraron y me dijeron

-¿Extraño en que sentido, cariño?

Yo los mire ¡tenia miedo! … miedo a decirles lo que yo en verdad era y que ellos me dijeran cosas hirientes por ser como soy, pero son mis padres y ellos entenderán y yo debo confiar en ellos así que dije

-Bueno si la persona que me gusta no fuera precisamente una chica

Mis padres me miraron mas confundidos aun ahora si ¡tenia miedo! Mis padres me miraron y me mostraron una sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien no una sonrisa falsa como la que alguna vez me mostraron cuando saque 6 no esta sonrisa fue especial fue como que me dijeron que eso no importaba que yo era su hijo y que fuera como fuera me amaban

-Aun así te amamos Timmy

Mis padres por primera vez no habían sido tontos esta vez me pudieron explicar bien el asunto bueno después de cenar me fui a ver televisión un ratito, después subi las escaleras y me puse hacer mi tarea, Cosmo y Wanda me ayudaron Wanda en mate y Cosmo en Ingles se que mi tarea de ingles esta mal pero bueno no importa mientras me halla ayudado bueno tengo mucho sueño ya me voy adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: En mi familia

23 de Septiembre 2010

Querido diario….

Hoy trate de hablar con mis padres de mis verdaderos sentimientos, obvio que no les dije el nombre, solo les dije que era una persona muy especial en mi vida, mis padres me miraron y me dijeron:

-¿Quién ES la afortunada?

Yo no podía decir quien es tanto podía cambiar de tema como podía dar una pista, y bueno creo que la mejor opción fue la pista y dije:

-Mmmmm un amigo

Papa y mama me empezaron a sermonear… todo eso de que "ya estas creciendo y estas teniendo cambios físicos y mentales" Y BLA, BLA, BLA

Bueno para ser exacto no podía decirles nada de eso lo único que podía hacer es sentarme y escuchar pero por alguna razón salió de mi boca

-¿y si yo fuera diferente?

Dije algo sonrojado, no pude evitarlo era algo que debía decirles algo que deberían comprender ellos me miraron y me dijeron

-¿Extraño en que sentido, cariño?

Yo los mire ¡tenia miedo! … miedo a decirles lo que yo en verdad era y que ellos me dijeran cosas hirientes por ser como soy, pero son mis padres y ellos entenderán y yo debo confiar en ellos así que dije

-Bueno si la persona que me gusta no fuera precisamente una chica

Mis padres me miraron mas confundidos aun ahora si ¡tenia miedo! Mis padres me miraron y me mostraron una sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien no una sonrisa falsa como la que alguna vez me mostraron cuando saque 6 no esta sonrisa fue especial fue como que me dijeron que eso no importaba que yo era su hijo y que fuera como fuera me amaban

-Aun así te amamos Timmy

Mis padres por primera vez no habían sido tontos esta vez me pudieron explicar bien el asunto bueno después de cenar me fui a ver televisión un ratito, después subi las escaleras y me puse hacer mi tarea, Cosmo y Wanda me ayudaron Wanda en mate y Cosmo en Ingles se que mi tarea de ingles esta mal pero bueno no importa mientras me halla ayudado bueno tengo mucho sueño ya me voy adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Unas cuantas palabras

24 de septiembre 2010

Querido diario…

¡Hoy mi día fue espectacular! Estoy mas que feliz ya que hoy yo y tu sabes la tercera persona estuvimos todo el día juntos por fin solos hicimos muchas cosas juntos primero me "ayudo" a hacer mi tarea bueno en realidad no la hicimos solo lo contestamos a lo puro tonto, después fuimos a comer pizza, vimos televisión como 3 horas seguidas con palomitas de maíz y sodas, después nos fuimos a leer comics de "barbilla roja" y mas tarde jugamos karaoke en internet pero después de jugar un buen rato… tuve el valor de preguntarle algo que golpeaba fuertemente en mi corazón y que nublaba mi mente

-¿Qué sientes por mi?

Dije sonrojado ay estaba tan nervioso por su respuesta que mis piernas temblaban

-¿Por qué lo preguntas eh Timmy?

Fue lo único que dijo ante tal pregunta no sabia que decir estaba tan nervioso y asustado que solo me atreví a decir

-Bueno es que… después de tantos años de conocernos pues me da curiosidad saber

El me miro extrañado… me esperaba lo peor mas interrogatorios o una mala respuesta pero después de su mirada de desconcierto se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues viéndolo así Timmy, Te quiero mucho

Esperanza… ¡en su respuesta había esperanza! De un gran saco de arroz había un pequeño granito de arroz que significaba esperanza… esperanza a ser amado por ese alguien tan especial en mi vida y en mi corazón, mi primera reacción fue decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos pero antes de que se me votara la canica pensé bien las cosas bueno que me dijera que me quería fue el primer paso de este largo camino así que solo lo abrase el me correspondió el abrazo, pude sentir sus latidos en su pecho, la tibieza de sus brazos, y su respiración leve y tranquila como era de esperarse estaba tan feliz pero de pronto vino a mi mente la imagen de ella del amor de el y pregunte

-¿Por qué la mas tanto?

El me sonrió y me dijo con voz tierna

-Porque cada amor es diferente Timmy todos tenemos amor diferente sin acepción

No podía creer que el hubiera dicho eso por lo general no me hubiera respondido cambiando de tema una gran duda nublo mi mente y de pronto me dijo

-Y bueno.. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Después de ver su sonrisa llena de ternura le propuse ver "Maho-Mushi" y así lo hicimos fue todo un maratón de 7 horas me divertí mucho con el cuando de pronto llego la hora de dormir

-Bueno Timmy es hora de dormir ya es tardisisisisisimo

Dijo estirándose cuando de pronto tuve una gran idea y se la hice saber

-¿Qué tal si dormimos juntos?

El me miro y con una sonrisa dijo

-Esta bien

Yo sonreí estaba súper feliz de que hubiese aceptado mi petición y cuando estaba a punto de sacarte para escribir me dijo

-¿y porque hoy haz decidido dormir conmigo?

¡¿Por qué lo pregunto? Estaba tan nervioso por revelarle mis sentimientos que solo fui capaz de inventar:

-es que todos los viernes 24 tengo pesadillas

Debo admitir que dije una gran burrada que nadie me la creería pero el me contesto un poco asustado

-¿E? Bueno yo también tengo pesadillas

Bueno al menos me creyó y eso me basto… Bueno es hora de dormir tengo muchísimo sueño

¡DESEAME SUERTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Jejejejeje perdón por repetir el tercer capitulo pero es que me confundí jijiji

Capitulo 5: hoy me arme De Valor

Querido Diario…

Hoy mi día estuvo bastante raro, dedo admitirlo, pero de igual manera bastante hermoso…

Hoy me levante mas temprano que de costumbre y lo vi, ahí, abrazándome inconscientemente e incondicionalmente… era lo que mas me gustaba de que el estuviera allí conmigo, de que el fuera para mi, mi mejor amigo de que su nombre sonara como un bello coro de ángeles… Esto que siento es tan raro como el hecho de que ya no ame a Trixie Y ala vez bastante confuso, porque no se si este bien lo que hago pero creo que no dejare el dominio a la lógica si no a mi corazón y, pues mi corazón me pide que sea feliz cueste lo que cueste…

Esque el es la clase de amigo que te cuida, pero no te sobreprotege, aquel que te apoya en muchas de tus decisiones sin importar la causa, es la clase de amigo que cuando estas triste te anima mostrándote una sonrisa y haciendo que tu la hagas desde el fondo de tu corazón, es aquel amigo que sin importar que pase el estará ahí contigo.

A veces siento que "ella" como he decidido llamrla, no se lo merece, porque "ella" lo regaña todo el tiempo y lo insulta, el merece a alguien que le diga que es especial, que lo apoye incondicionalmente…. En pocas palabras que lo ame. Pero "ella" se la pasa diciéndole y recalcándole de la _responsabilidad___y todo lo demás ¡bah! Eso es ridículo! Ella no sabe valorar a la persona mas hermosa de todas… ella no se lo merece ¡el es mio! Y de nadie mas. El necesita a alguien como yo, que sepa valorarlo y amarlo como "ella" no puede…

El tan solo verlo ahí con sus ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro me hacia sentir feliz… totalmente refugiado… Cuando de pronto sus parpados empezaron a abrirse y dejaron mostrar sus ojos del color esmeralda y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-hola Timmy Buenos días ¿No tuviste pesadillas?

Yo lo nege con la cabeza y el sonrio con satisfacción y se paro de la cama yo no podía dejar de mirarlo era tan hermoso como su cara jugueteaba con la luz del Sol que me hacia soñar dormido cuando

-Desmalezar

Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar después de imaginarme mmmm ciertas cosas

-¿Qué?

Fue lo único que dije ante su tierna sonrisa

-que hoy tenias que ir a reforestar en la escuela ¿o me eqivoco?

Eso era totalmente cierto asi que me pare de un salto y me metia duchar después, me fui a la escuela estaba tan feliz por todo lo que había vivido en el transcurso de el otro dia y hoy que no me imaginaba que Trixie Tang estaba atrás de mi.

Al verla ella sonrio y me dijo

-entonces Timmy saldrmos hoy?

¡La verdad era que no lo quería hacer! Pero bueno me arme de valor y di un profundo y sincero NO era algo extraño lo que había hecho pero después de dar mi sincera respuesta todos me miraron con la boca abierta Yo Timmy Turner había rechazado a la chica mas linda de la secundaria y después de ver la car sorprendida de Trixie Tang me di la media vuelta y me fui.

Chester y A.J rieron de manera burlona y pues para que negarlo me sentía satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

Despues de un largo dia en la escuela llegue a casa y el estaba ahí esperándome para la revancha en videojuegos estuve ahí, frente al televisor como 4 horas jugando que se me fuie el tiempo volando, después de estar ahí, fui a cenar con mis padres a un restaurante francés y después hice mi tarea de Español y de Quimica acabe ya super tarde pero bueno hoy fue mi mejor dia y ahora a dormir

¡BUENAS NOCHES!


	7. Chapter 7 un dia fatal

26 de Septiembre 2010-10-08

Querido Diario…

Hoy mi dia estuvo **FATAL ** como las odio a las dos!

Hoy me desperté tranquilo como de costumbre con una sonrisa esperando un nuevo dia cercas de el, pero con lo que me encontré fue con "ella" ahí ¡en ese momento quería ir y matarla para que me lo dejara solo ami!

Ella me miro y me dijo

-Hola cariño como estuvieron los días en mi ausencia?

Yo la mire y no respondi, sabia que eso le dolería y comprendería mi indiferencia, ella me miro esperando mi respuesta yo la mire de manera fría quería que se largara de mi vida que me dejara solo con el, que su presencia me importaba un comino, y solo esperaba el momento preciso para decirle:

"sabes que… te hubieras quedado donde estabas a mi me hubiera gustado no ver tu gran trasero!"

Pero… No lo hice es que el estaba ahí, esperando mi respuesta me sonrio y… de pronto sentí que simplemente no podía , que era como alejarlo de mi, mas de lo que ya estaba a si que con todo y la mentira dije

-perdoname por no recibirte como lo merecías es que ayer me quede hasta tarde haciendo tarea y pues estoy algo cansado

Ella me sonrio ¡no podía evitar odiarla! Ella tenia lo que mas quiero y eso me enfermaba, me hacia sentir mas triste de lo habitual, me hacia sentir una basura al no poder tenerlo… me hacia sentir un idiota por amar a otra persona que pues… no fuera una chica… cuando de pronto la hipócrita me dijo:

-Mira Timmy lo que te traje espero que te guste

Dijo sacando una gran bolsa con varios dulces cuando de pronto el se dirijio a mi con una gran sonrisa y con una tierna mirada

-Vaya tim que dulces! Que suerte tienes! A mi solo me trajo un llaverito

Yo lo mire y le dije

-Ten Comelos yo ya he decidido alejarme del azúcar

-¡EN SERIO!

-Si tomalos anda

El me sonrio y me abrazo como yo nunca antes había sentido… era algo tan hermoso y después de eso me dijo

-Por eso te quiero Timmy eres el mejor

Y se sento a comer los dulces… fue lo mejor que haya experimentado en mi vida… Creo que hasta mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-Vaya Timmy ¿no te gusto lo que te traje?

Yo la mire y El la miro

-No le hagas preguntas, llegas y lo primero que haces es regañarlo

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no regaño?

Queria matarla en ese instante le estaba gritando a lo que mas quería! Pero no lo hice

-Sabes…. Creo que es raro cuanto tu no nos regañas

Ella me miro molesta y me fui a la casa de Chester para ver una película… cuando llegue vi a la odiosa Trixie Tang… Fue como el retorno de la venganza sabia que me iba air mal… bueno me acerque y todos me miraron cuando la muy vil se acerco y me ofreció bocadillos yo los tome y de inmediato supe que… ERAN NARANJAS…pedasitos chiquitos y apetitosos de asquerosas naranjas… de inmediato mi cara se incho como el trasero de Wanda después de estar sentada mucho tiempo… de inmediato corri al baño y AJ hizo un "remedio casero" para que pues me recuperara… Para mi suerte a aTrixie no le salió muy bien esa trampa hasta que…

-oye Timmy mira que película trajo tu casi novia…. ¡ESO el payaso diabólico 2!

En ese momento me quise salir corriendo pero para mi mala suerte Trixie me jalo del brazo y me obligo a ver esa película,de inmediato supe que era una venganza por parte de Trixie Tang…

Debo admitir que mi dia fue muy fatal, después de llegar a casa me hablo por teléfono AJ preguntándome si había estudiado para el examen super difícil de mañana… ¡ahora estoy estudiando! No puedo creer que un buen dia que vivi hace apena sunos días se pague con mala suerte Bueno es hora de seguir estudiando te dejo el me esta ayudando "según" Buenas noches


	8. Chapter 8 el momento d ela verdad

Perdón por no tener el capitulo 8 a tiempo es que estaba en exámenes bimestrales y no me daba tiempo

Capitulo 8: Religión ¿verdad o mentira? ¿Miedo o confusión? El momento de la verdad

Querido diario….

No he dejado de llorar desde hace 2 horas y todo por el…. Hoy me atreví a decirle ¿y sabes que me dijo? Me dijo: Amm Eso me da mucho miedo Timmy… en serio perdóname… perdóname..,

Fue lo que dijo y no se fijo que destruyo mi corazón en 1000 pedacitos… todo comenzó en la mañana me desperté esperando que mi día fuera mejor que el anterior… era un odioso domingo en la mañana… Cosmo Y Wanda salieron a despertarme pero para su sorpresa yo ya estaba despierto así que me apure en la duche me vestí hasta que me acorde que hoy era culto en el templo así que me volví a cambiar y me puse traje mis padres me esperaban en el auto así que tuve que ir desayunando en el, Cosmo y Wanda me acompañaron como biblia y corbata cuando llegamos era en plena palabra… ¡ojala nunca hubiera ido! Hablo de algo que a mi anteriormente se me haría totalmente repugnante.. "la relación gay" fue una dura pedrada… el pastor hablo de que Dios hizo a el hombre para amar a la mujer y viceversa pero que aquellos que amaban de forma lujuriante y poco sana a sus semejantes ósea mujer y mujer y hombre y hombre jamás serian perdonados por Dios y mas que miedo ¡me dio pavor! ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir si iba a quedar mal con Dios?... De camino a casa iba algo serio y pensativo en el auto y mis padres de igual manera y mi madre con tal de sostener una conversación dijo

-¿y… que te pareció el culto cariño?

Yo la mire de forma insegura sin despegar mis ojos de la ventana

-Es estúpido mama el pastor no sabe ni de que habla… Dios perdona incluso a personas diferentes como… como ellos

Dije molesto mi padre me miro sin dejar de tener las manos sobre el volante sabia mas que nadie ellos ya sabían lo que yo era en realidad y sin importar ellos me amaban… pero aun así estaba furioso estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no tener valor, con mis padres por llevarme al templo y con el pastor por hablar de ese tema… Cuando llegue a mi casa subí al cuarto incluso ignore a Trixie Tang que me hablaba y me acosté en mi cama esperando una oportunidad… una sola que me obligara a decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos… cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Wanda que me llamaba

-Cariño… ¿estuvo pesado el culto verdad?

Me dijo con una sonrisa angustiada, sabia que ellos igual habían notado mi disgusto así que no respondí sabia que con mi silencio lo sabrían luego, luego.. cuando de pronto Cosmo ignorando el silencio alzo la voz

-Vaya Timmy ese culto si que te dejo como juez de la "academia" bien enojado por el talento mediocre… ¿verdad?

Dijo con su tonito de voz…

-Dime tu ¿si te toparas con alguien que es gay lo tratarías así de feo?

Dije mirándolos a ambos y ellos al mismo tiempo contestaron que no y Wanda empezó con su sermón diario de alguna duda o pregunta que yo tenga

-bueno cielo, cada religión tiene su forma de ver la homosexualidad

En ese momento antes que acabara me pare de la cama y prendí la compu y empecé a buscar respuestas de que el pastor estaba equivocado me puse desde temprano acabe justo a las 6:30 bueno debo admitir que no solo estaba buscando respuestas también estaba oyendo canciones de Sin Bandera y Camila eran tan lindas hasta para dedicarle la de "entra en mi vida" y la de "todo cambio" esas son las que le dedico a el, así que me pare de el asiento del escritorio y lo vi ahí en mi cama votando una pelota en el techo cuando me vio dirigió una sonrisa

-¿ya terminaste?

Me dijo con una bella sonrisa que me hizo recordar y volver a sentir la confianza que el pastor me había quitado… Yo ascendí con la cabeza y sonreí … ahora si estaba dispuesto a decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos…

-Bueno… yo…

En ese momento mama me hablo para cenar, trate de ignorar los gritos de mi mama pero por primera vez me hizo notarlos

.Oye compadre te habla tu mama para cenar

-Tengo que decirte algo… muy pero muy importante

Dije nervioso pero de pronto lo que jamás pensé que me diría dijo

-pero te habla tu mama mejor ve

No tuve mas opción que obedecer… cuando baje mi madre y mi padre me esperaban notaba una sonrisa falsa en mi madre como en mi padre, por un momento pensé que se trataba por mis calificaciones… je, je, je saque 6 en artes pero la verdadera razón fue cuando mi madre dirigió una mirada nostálgica a mi padre y luego a mi

-Cielo, después de el culto en el templo, tu padre y yo tuvimos una conversación bastante dura.. sobre tu platica con nosotros ¿te acuerdas hace 3 días?

¡Luego, luego supe que mi madre se refería a lo de esta mañana en el templo… mi padre no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, no se si fue por temor a descubrir que yo era gay o no se…

-mama por Dios no te preocupes… esto es normal solo que pues ya sabes estoy en crecimiento

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir… no quería ver la cara decepcionada de mi padre ni la mirada asustada de mi madre… así que me retire de la mesa tan rápido como pude… Sabia que era un momento crítico… debía decirle ahora…

Es el momento de la verdad… Es el momento d revelar quien es…

El es la clase de amigo que cuando ves sus ojos ves un profundo color… uno que te hace sentir en paz y tranquilo… sus ojos reflejan el mas puro manantial del paraíso… son tan puros y cristalinos que puedes perderte fácilmente en ellos…

Su sonrisa es de un completo idiota, debo admitirlo pero llena de ternura, fe y confianza…

Y por ultimo sus brazos tienen un calor y una seguridad que te hacen sentir protegido y cómodo…

Llego hace 6 años aproximadamente a mi vida… tenia 10 años, un completo escuincle… un chamaco… que hasta apenas reconocería lo que Dios le mando…

Su nombre es así de simple, así como suena, así como mi mano tiembla ahora el escribirlo… su nombre es… es Cosmo… mi padrino mágico… tu eres e único que sabe esto y estoy seguro que nadie mas lo sabrá

Y no puedo creer que alguien como el fuera capaz de hacerme esto…

Subí a mi cuarto lleno de valor y lo llame para decírselo, el salió al instante y me propuso seguir la revancha con los videojuegos a la cual negué le dije que mejor le decía lo que le tenia que decir el me miro con su sonrisa típica de tarado y dijo

-Pues escúpelo… ándale y después una revancha

En ese momento lo abrace era mi oportunidad… cerré mis ojos y pegue mi cara a su pecho note una respiración acelerada de su parte

-¿Qué pasa Timmy?...

En ese momento acerque mis labios a su oído y… sin pensarlo, sin tiempo que perder, dije….

-Te amo…

En ese momento el se separo de forma brusca de mi y dijo lo que nunca antes pensaría de el… me dijo con miedo… con asco o no se

-Amm Timmy eso me da miedo… en serio Timmy perdón… perdóname…

Y se fue en un poof no pude detenerlo…. No se porque no lo hice… no se porque… sus palabras me atravesaron como un balazo… como miles de balazos en mi pecho… me puse a llorar como nunca antes en mi vida…. Son las 10 de la noche y es la hora en que no llega… tal vez… nunca debí decírselo… tal vez… si hubiera quedado este secreto en mi corazón el jamás se habría ido… y… ahora ya no lo tengo… escribo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan… en serio… espero y este martirio acabe pronto….

Esto lo hice con mucha inspiración je, je, je espero y les haya gustado el próximo capitulo que haga será el final!


	9. Chapter 9 por un beso de sus labios

Perdon por no subir antes el ultimo capitulo de mi fic pero tenia muchas presiones con eso de la prepa XD aquí la dejo

Capitulo 9: por un beso de sus labios

Querido diario…

Hoy mi dia fue bastante increíble y no se mágico no puedo definirlo porque todo fue totalmente hermoso

Amor mío...

Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas

Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas

Esto es el cielo es mi cielo

Todo comenzó en la mañana; estaba cansado, había llorado tanto anoche que creo que quede seco… en fin sabia que Cosmo volveria y eso me llenaba de total santisfaccion…. Osea no podía estar tanto tiempo afuera, me meti a la ducha para irme a la escuela: era un odioso lunes, a veces no quiero que llegue el domingo porque después sigue el odioso lunes… en fin me arregle tenia hoy un dia muy pesado, al menos eso creía; tome mi mochila y en ese instante salió Wanda (tonta) y me pregunto:

- Oye timmy ayer queplaticaste con Cosmo que paso?-

me dijo con un tono de voz bastante preocupado-¿Por qué?- dije yo algo indiferente… no esperaba una respuesta como la que ella me dijo:

-Bueno cielo, es que ayer Cosmo entro a el castillo y se quedo mirando la pared como de forma preocupada, le pregunte varias veces que que tenia y el me mirada de manera asustada; cariño hoy decidió irse un tiempo con su mama y eso me intriga….-

¡con su mama! Asi de confundido estaba ¡cielos! Ahora si la rege y gacho

–No pues… de seguro se enojo… esque ayer jugamos videojuegos y le gane y tal vez estaba furioso

¿Qué podía decir? Tenia miedo… estaba mas que aterrado Wanda me miro con curiosidad… creo que estaba sudando como puerco

-Hay algo que me quieras decir…. Que no sepa?

-No nada debo irme, adiós

Y me fui la odiaba tanto que me desquite con la puerta, la azote… ¿Qué debía hacer? Cosmo se fue y todo porque el niño idiota de Timothy Turner hizo una estupides peor que Coque Muñiz al cantar el himno nacional… Cosmo se fue… el siempre hacia eso uando tenia miedo

Amor fugado

Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes

Y me tiras a un lado, te vas a otro cielo

Y regresas como los colibríes

Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.

En ese instante vi a mis papas sentados en le comedor

-buenos días Timmy ¿quieres desayunar?

Me dijo mi mama yo lo nege con la cabeza y me Sali…me fui al jardín me sente en la banqueta y 3…2…1 y la lluvia de lagrimas empezó de nuevo ¡vamos diras que soy un chillon! Pero para mi la vida sin cosmo no existe… me sentía devastado… para mi mala o buena suerte llegaron Chester y AJ que me miraron con confusión

-Hola Timmy ¿estas llorando?

Eran tontos o se hacían por obvias razones esto lo dijo Chester; AJ lo miro con cara de "eres idiota o te haces" yo me moleste por tal pregunta

-No lo que pasa es que me estoy lavando los ojos de adentro pa' fuera

Los tres nos reimos… mis amigos eran chidos hasta eso… por tal motivo me decidi a decirles lo que sentía… antes de subir al metro para irnos al CCH les hable ellos me voltearon a mirar y yo les dije que tenia que decirles algo… era algo de vida o muerte ambos se miraron y dijeron que nos fueramos a comer tacos a fuera, asi que fuimos… ellos me miraron esperando a que hablara… la primer palabra que dijera era la que decidia el resto

-Chicos esque a mi me gusta una persona ¡y no es Trixie Tang! Es un…

Ellos me miraron… Aj era inteligente y Chester un idiota… ¿Cómo reaccionarían asi que bueno había empezado, ni modo de dejarlo a medias

-Es un chico… un muchacho

Ambos me miraron… me esperaba todo incluso lo peor… ambos sonrieron y AJ me dijo

-¿lo conocemos ah?

Eran los mejores amigos yo lo nege con un poco de tristeza

-Bueno Timmy, tal vez nunca lo conozcamos, pero yo y AJ te deseamos lo mejor!

Me dijo Chester dándome un golpe en el brazo… en ese instante nos dimos un abrazo grupal… era genial que Dios me mandara amigos asi de buena onda

Cuando llegamos al CCH Elmer y Sanjey nos dieron la tarea de griego y Quimica que fueron las clases que nos perdimos… tuve tarea de la biblioteca asi que me quede en el CCH hasta las 3, después me fui al parque a jugar basket con chester … llegue a la casa como a las 6, me acoste… estaba tranquilo… AJ y Chester si que me tranquilizaron… en ese momento…

Otra vez

Mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel

Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca

Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.

Escuche aquella dulce vocesita que me hace suspirar

-Hola Timmy

Yo me pare con rapidez… ahí estaba el parado frente a mi con sus ojos viendo los mios

-Ho… hola Cosmo ¿y Wanda?

Cosmo miro la palma de su mano y después a mi

-Bueno se fue a Magialandia a hacer unos tramites… ni idea para que-

Ahí estábamos los dos solos… en un cuarto… embriagados por un silencio adormecedor… en mi habitación de 8m2 con mi propia televisión…tenia todas mis emosiones mezcladas…. Tenia todo cuanto quería… en ese momento el decidió romper el silencio…

Labios compartidos

Labios divididos, mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño

Y comparto mis días y el dolor

Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Oh amor, oh amor compartido.

-Oye Timmy de lo que me dijiste ayer… se que lo dijiste sin pensar… se que eres joven y pues estas confundido…

¡Era idiota….! Bueno lo era pero creo que hasta un idiota como ese es capaz de entender lo que siento… me sentía como un idiota incluso mas que el

-Cosmo se que eres estúpido, pero no creía que tanto… yo te amo… se que eres mi padrino mágico pero yo siento mas que un cariño para ti… yo siento cosas cuando estoy contigo y que me son muy difíciles de describir en este momento

Fue lo que dije… no tenia nada mas que decir… yo sentía eso… y el ya lo sabia pero por alguna razón no quería que yo tuviera razón… el m e miro con nostalgia…

-Timmy YO AMO A Wanda

¿podian usarse esas palabras juntas?... eso me dolio mucho mas que ese dia en que me agarraron como balón de americano… me dolio como no tienes idea…

-Cosmo… ¿Por qué te rehusas? ¿a caso no quieres que te ame… acaso me ves como un bicho raro? Yo se que soy mejor que la "señorita mandona" yo puedo hacerte feliz…

Cosmo me miro… se notaba a leguas que no tenia nada que decir ante mi desenfrenada respuesta…aquel silencio de su parte me daba miedo es que por lo general el nunca se quedaba callado… pensé que si no podía ser algo mas que un amigo… tal vez podría ser un "amigo con derecho" se que es estúpido pero bueno… ¡soy humano! Y si tenia que compartirlo con "doña bruja" no me importaba yo esperaría a que el me prefiriera a mi

Amor mutante

Amigos con derecho y sin derecho

De tenerte siempre

Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente

El pedazo que me toca de ti.

Tenia miedo de que se fuera nuevamente… aquellos ojos me miraban con mas confusión… creo que tenia miedo…

Relámpagos de alcohol

Las voces solas lloran en el sol

Eh! Mi boca en llamas torturada

Te desnudas angelada y después te vas.

En ese momento Cosmo me miro y me sonrio…

-perdon por comportarme asi ayer-

Me dijo con su tono de voz jugueton e inocente en ese momento no aguante mas… desde que lo vi ahí quería ir y abrazarlo pero sabia que primero teníamos que platicar asi que bueno, la platica había acabado y pues ya era mi oportunidad… fui y lo abraze..

Otra vez Mi boca insensata

Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel

Vuelve a mí tu boca duele

Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.

Y el me abrazo… ¡me abrazo! Después de todo lo que paso ¡me abrazo!y en ese instante podía sentir sus latidos… sus brazos… y su aliento frio en mi rostro…aquella sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago volvió… en ese momento algo mágico paso… algo que recordare por siempre…

Labios compartidos

Labios divididos, mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño

Y comparto mis días y el dolor

Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Un dulce beso en los labios me dejo ver cuanto lo amaba… Aquellos labios que soñé besar desde 3ro de secundaria por fin se sellaban con los mios… fue una ola de sensaciones encontradas… no me importo cuanto haya sufrido… pero ahora el reto es saber si puedo compartir aquella bella personita con la "doña bruja"

Que me parta un rayo

Que me entierre el olvido mi amor

Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios

Compartir tus besos, Labios compartidos.

Despues de eso me volvió abrazar… y vimos tele… lo amo y no puedo cambiarlo por nada y si tengo que enfrentar una tormenta, una sequia, un tornado o que Michael Jackson este vivo no me importa yo siempre estare ahí con el porque lo amo

Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida

Te amo aunque estés compartida

Tus labios tiene el control.X2

Y sabes que? Aprendi mucho estos últimos meses…no importa como seas, como te vistas, el color de piel, el sexo, los gustos… nada de eso todos nacimos del mismo barro y ningúna religión ni ninguna especie de magia puede cambiarme pues Dios me hizo como soy y no me arrepiento ni u solo segundo…estoy bien… mis amigos son lo mas importante para mi ellos me ayudan a salir de un apuro y le agradezco a Dios por mandarme amigos como ellos y por darme unos padres geniales que no me dieron 8 descargas eléctricas al descubrir lo que era y sin embargo disfrutare estar con Cosmo hasta el final… cada instante que pase Con "el" será especial ya que ahora no es solo "el" sino mi padrino mágico.

FIN

cOsMoChIcA: Gracias por ver mi historia pronto hare otra se llamara "el gran problema de secundaria" en fin bueno bye se cuidan!


End file.
